Hell's Game
by Froshe
Summary: Sasuke n'a que l'impression qu'il doit atteindre le haut de la maison dans laquelle il est enfermée. Naruto se réveille dans un grenier sans d'autres pensées en tête que celle de rejoindre un brun, capable de les faire sortir de cet enfer. Tenten ne se concentre que sur ces traces argentées sur les murs. Hinata, ne vit que dans ses songes. Qui sera capable de les sauver ? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Règles attribuées aux Quatres Quoesteurs**_

 _Interdiction de quitter le jeu en cours en tentant de mettre fin à ses jours._

 _Obligation de remplir la_ Queste _afin d'accéder aux pièces._

 _Obligation de garder son mobile en permanence._

 _Interdiction de bloquer les messages du mobile sans représailles lourdes._

 _Interdiction de faire subir d'intimidation ou de tentatives tactiles sur les autres_ Quoesteurs.

 _Interdiction de tenter de briser le mobile._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! Merci pour la review et les follows :D Oui évidemment, c'était un peu court, mais c'était le prologue ! :D Pour savoir les règles x]

Bref, bonne lecture :D

En effet inspiré de King's game pour les messages :)

* * *

Une brise glaciale faisait voleter ses cheveux noirs, venait caresser sa peau doucement, comme le ferait la main d'une jeune fille amoureuse. La douce empreinte du vent. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus jamais s'ouvrir. Voir la lumière du jour, baigner ses paupières des lumineux rayons du soleil.

Son corps ne bougeait pas. Son corps ne pouvait pas bouger.

Pas un seul frisson ne le parcourait alors que l'emprise du froid se faisait de plus en plus rude. Une morsure glaciale, vous savez, comme quand la douleur se fait si intense que vous n'avez même plus prise sur elle, que vous ne la sentez plus.

Devant son nez venait baigner des effluves de mort, de sang, de larmes. Il ne savait même pas d'où elles venaient, et il s'en moquait. Qui pour protester quand vous étiez inconscient ?

L'obscurité. Elle était tant présente, que même paupières fermées, il pouvait la ressentir, ainsi que cette sensation d'oppressement qui l'accompagnait. Une noirceur hors du commun, qu'on ne découvrait qu'à des moments cruels de notre vie, mais qui nous marquait à jamais. Sans s'être réveillé, il savait déjà qu'il valait mieux dormir. Tout plutôt que de se confronter à ce qui l'attendait.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Il avait déjà émergé du pays des rêves, mais tout le poussait à y retourner, à y plonger les bras grands ouverts, un sourire idiot scotché sur le visage.

Trop tard. Il le fallait maintenant. Il avait failli.

Un oeil s'entrouvrit, prudent. Ne détectant que l'obscurité, il cessa d'être plissé, et aussitôt le second suivit. Evidemment, que du noir. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu, ça ne le surprenait pas vraiment.

\- Fais chier. Je suis où moi ? grogna-t-il avant de tenter de se redresser.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir de frustration, ne supportant pas l'obscurité complète. Il ne savait pas d'où cette impression lui venait, mais l'absence de lumière lui tait désagréable. Un peu comme s'il manquait quelque chose.

La même sensation que quand on sait qu'on a oublié un truc, sans savoir quoi. Une impression stressante, nerveuse, donnant envie de se ronger tout les ongles de la main sans s'arrêter jusqu'à trouver la solution à son problème.

 _Où était-il ?_

Etant quelqu'un d'autoritaire, il ne supportait pas de ne pas trouver réponse à ses questions. - Encore une fois, aucune idée d'où lui venait cette assurance, mais il le savait. - D'ailleurs, quoi de plus normal d'être confiant et sûr de lui quand on était...

Quand on était quoi ? Quelle était le mot manquant ?

Il était sur le point de découvrir qui il était, et ça lui avait échappé de peu ! Sa mémoire... Sa mémoire...

Toujours plongé dans le noir complet, il leva ses mains et pressa son front entre celles-ci. Non, non ! Il ne voulait pas... Il ne voulait pas être amnésique. Les souvenirs étaient ce qui était le plus important dans une vie. Quelqu'un lui avait dit... Oui, se concentrer dessus... Qui ? Qui avait prononcé cette phrase ?

\- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un hurlement d'énervement lui échappa, tandis qu'il bondissait prestement sur ses pieds. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se rappeler ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!

\- Courage... Courage. Tu dois tenir bon... marmonna-t-il en serrant ses mains avec anxiété. Dieu qu'il détestait l'obscurité... Par pitié, un peu de lumière ! Juste un petit peu de lumière...

Il avait conscience qu'ayant un esprit fragile, sa descente vers les abysses de la folie se feraient rapidement s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen d'obtenir un moyen d'éclairer la pièce le plus rapidement possible.

\- Pourquoi suis-je si faible ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas tenir ? s'emporta-t-il en inspirant profondément. Relax, mec, relax. Tu peux le faire...

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il se sentit faiblir, lâcher prise que soudainement la lumière fut. ( NDA : Dieu dit que la lumière soit ! Et la lumière fut. :Jesors: ) Elle éclaira la pièce, fusant du plafond et lui faisant découvrir où il se trouvait.

C'était très simple. Une table forgée en fer noir accompagnée de chaises assorties, siégeait dans un coin de la pièce, lui permettant de s'asseoir autrement qu'à même le sol, celui-ci composé d'un bois verni pas très rassurant. Un lustre digne d'un manoir le surplombait, répandant cette lumière si bénéfique. Sur cette table, reposait un portable rouge, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Aucune décoration n'embellissait la morne pièce, à l'exception d'un vieux miroir qu'on aurait pu trouver dans un film d'horreur tant son apparence était effrayante, et de nombreuses bougies posées à même le sol.

D'accord, soupira-t-il. Et c'est censé me réconforter d'allumer la lumière ? J'aurais préféré ne pas voir ça...

Curieux, il se dirigea vers la table, et se saisit du mobile pourpre. Aucun code... Etrange. L'horreur prit place sur ses traits tandis qu'il voyait ce qui s'était affiché. Cela lui suffisait... Pour le moment.

Le jeune homme reposa lentement le portable et s'avança à pas de loup vers le miroir, appréhendant son reflet. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec le suspens, la peur et le stress. Autant faire revivre les souvenirs immédiatement en se voyant.

Prenant place face à la glace, il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussi sec. Appréciant ce qu'il voyait, il fit courir ses doigts sur la surface froide devant lui en ébauchant un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Si tout ne revenait pas, il se souvenait au moins de cette information. Cette phrase vitale qui lui permettrait de garder espoir dans cet endroit, de se fixer un objectif qu'il remplirait quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

 _Il devait aller en haut._

 **Diiing.**

* * *

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes qu'elle était assise à même le sol, les jambes croisées, comme une position de yoga. Pas un souffle de vie n'émanait d'elle, à un tel point qu'on aurait pu la croire changée en une statue de cire.

Immobile. Silencieuse.

Quiconque aurait signalé à un ami de la jeune fille son attitude, n'aurait reçu en retour que des éclats de rires incrédules. Elle ? Calme ? Impossible. Sa présence même amenait l'énergie, l'enthousiasme dans son groupe tant sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Néanmoins ce n'est pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin, eux-même, à l'exception d'un jeune homme, débordaient de vitalité.

Des sportifs.

Une longue plainte silencieuse s'échappa soudainement de ses lèvres fines, allant briser la monotonie qui s'était installée. Secouant sa tête à la manière d'un animal canin, elle se redressa rapidement, montrant par là une grande maîtrise des arts martiaux. Tout en souplesse et en force.

\- Ne pas perdre son calme, se souvenir, s'expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant. Surtout, ne pas perdre son calme.

Fidèle à ses paroles, elle s'était mise à explorer la pièce du regard. Lorsque la lumière s'était allumée un instant plus tôt, elle était encore agenouillée pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire, et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle se mette à stresser.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me rappeler ?

Sa phrase résonna dans la pièce, tandis qu'elle faisait craquer ses articulations.

D'abord, savoir où elle se trouvait. Ensuite mettre tout ce qu'elle savait à profit. Et enfin, sortir d'ici. Surtout sortir d'ici.

D'une main experte, elle défit ses chignons, laissant ses cheveux voler avant de s'emparer du téléphone vert à ses côtés. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de grenier, au vu de l'absence de porte mais de la présence d'une certaine trappe sous ses pieds. Elle tira sur le loquet de toutes ses forces pendant plusieurs minutes, en réitérant à chaque fois, mais en vain. Tout lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été enlevée. Enlevée... Une frisson parcourut son corps, tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à toutes ces histoires de viols, de meurtres et autres. Non. Ce n'était sûrement pas ça, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas mourir si jeune... Non ?

Déverrouillant le mobile sans problème, elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde avant de les reporter sur l'écran. Une image de poissons apparut, la faisant hausser un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait pas la nuance de la plaisanterie, si c'en était une.

Le portable ne possédait rien, excepté une application permettant d'envoyer des messages, et la photo des poissons. Un grand sourire prit place sur ses traits tandis qu'elle ouvrait précipitamment l'onglet messagerie afin de poster quelque chose à sa mère. N'importe quoi mais qui pourrait au moins lui dire ce qui se passait, qu'elle était en vie.

Dans sa hâte, elle rédigea en premier le message, décidant de s'occuper du numéro plus tard.

 _Je suis dans un grenier, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Je suis en vie, viens me chercher s'il te plait ! Je..Je ne sais pas où je suis !_

Elle avait perdu momentanément son calme, et serra sa tête entre ses mains, afin de le retrouver.

Le numéro maintenant. Facile, celui de sa mère, elle l'avait appris par coeur au cas où. Il fallait croire que ça lui servait finalement.

Alors c'est...

Un trou.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être le numéro de téléphone de sa mère, voir de quiconque d'autre. Une sorte de blanc brumeux s'était emparé de son esprit, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir une vie comme un texte à trous. Elle était ..., originaire de ..., était dans cette situation car...

\- MERDE ! hurla-t-elle en balançant l'outil contre le mur. Il ne lui servait à rien ! A rien ! Elle était coincée ici, et personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Non, car personne ne savait où elle était, et ce qui se passait. Rien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, ramenant ses genoux devant sa poitrine. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour ça ? Un profond soupir lui échappa, tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans ses genoux.

Il lui fallait être forte.

Si personne ne pouvait venir l'aider, alors elle allait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Elle allait défoncer le bois de cette trappe et passer quels que puissent être les sacrifices qu'elle devrait faire. Elle sortirait d'ici !

Retroussant ses manches, et esquissant une sorte de sourire désolé pour les dégâts futurs sur son corps, elle lança sa jambe de toute ses forces dans le bois, ne réussissant qu'à créer une minuscule entaille et a ressentir une douleur sans nom. Grinçant des dents, elle mordit sa lèvre d'appréhension en recommençant son geste, néanmoins avec moins de force qu'auparavant.

Elle réu..ssi...rait ! Il le fallait, il le fallait.

Cependant sa jambe faiblit, et elle s'écroula sur le sol, en ne réussissant pas à se relever. Grimaçante, elle reporta son regard sur la trappe en l'injuriant mentalement. C'est alors que la chose se produisit.

Un hoquet stupéfait sortit de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle écarquillait grand les yeux. Que...?!

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ?

 _Une trace argentée flottait allègrement au dessus de la trappe._

 **Diiing.**

* * *

On pouvait apercevoir ses cheveux blonds, rayonnants comme le soleil, lumineux, briller derrière le fauteuil. De dos, on aurait cru avoir affaire à un prince, à quelqu'un de royal, de noble.

Sa beauté ne pouvait être que transcendante.

De face... Les illusions étaient aussitôt perdues.

Ronflant joyeusement, sans aucune pensée lugubre ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, on voyait un adolescent, encore jeune, s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil en dormant, prenant ses aises sans aucune gêne. On pouvait l'excuser, certes, il dormait. Mais tout pouvait déjà montrer à quoi il devait ressembler au quotidien, éveillé.

Un jeune homme prenant la vie comme elle venait, se souciant des autres avant lui-même, et plaisantant à tout va. Quelqu'un de joyeux, de sympathique, sur qui on pouvait compter, à qui on pouvait accorder une confiance infinie.

Naruto.

Soudain un ronflement plus téméraire que les autres brisa le silence, venant résonner dans la pièce entière, et réveillant même son propriétaire. Se réveillant en baillant, celui-ci s'étira de tout son long à la façon des chats, avant de se redresser, les yeux hagards.

\- J'suis où moi ? grogna-t-il encore dans les vapes. Ah oui c'est vrai, se reprit-il, j'en sais rien.

Effectivement depuis l'arrivée de la lumière, il avait exploré la pièce de fond en comble, espérant trouver un moyen de sortir avant de laisser tomber et de se réfugier dans le sommeil.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, surement d'un manoir où il ne savait pas, car il avait l'impression d'être dans une tour. La pièce était ronde, et les fenêtres identiques à celles des châteaux-forts du moyen-âge. Vraiment étrange...

De toute façon plaisanta-t-il, tout était bizarre depuis qu'il était né. En effet, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose physiquement. Une petite différence, il ne savait pas... Peut-être cela venait-il de ses cicatrices sur les joues ? Non... Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir quelque chose en trop, mais plutôt un manque, comme un alcoolique repenti, ou un toxicomane en rééducation.

Après tout, peut-être se faisait-il simplement des idées. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il faisait le pitre pour amuser la galerie, pour qu'on lui accorde un minimum d'attention.

Il avait toujours pensé que ce manque venait de la mort de ses parents à sa naissance, mais quelque chose en lui lui soufflait que ce n'était pas ça, qu'il faisait fausse route.

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Après tout, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

\- Bon... Il faudrait que je trouves un moyen de sortir. Par la fenêtre ? Non...

Il marmonnait quelques phrases comme ça, se fixant un but, s'obligeant à sortir. Il n'allait pas rester ici, enfermé comme un animal en cage non ? C'était le contraire même de principes de droits civiques.

Un de ses sourcils se fronça, tandis qu'il se demandait pourquoi donc avait-il voulu un peu plus tôt, s'octroyer une petite pause et s'endormir. Il n'était pas du genre à somnoler toute la journée, laissant cette activité à l'un des ses amis. Les noms lui échappait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, un peu comme si chaque instant, on lui dérobait une partie de sa mémoire. Heureusement quelques souvenirs restaient, lui permettant de se rappeler quelque peu ses amis. Amis qu'il oublierait bien vite au train qu'allait les choses, grogna-t-il.

Il tourna son regard vers la droite, voyant un portable d'une couleur orangée vive et le saisit. Il n'était pas là avant... Bah... Il devait sûrement ne pas avoir fait attention comme d'habitude.

Saisissant de sa main droite l'objet, il s'étonna un fugace instant de ne pas trouver de code avant d'hausser les épaules. Peu lui importait tant qu'il découvrait pourquoi un mobile avait été placé à ses côtés. Il n'était pas idiot, bien qu'il le fasse croire, et il doutait fortement que quelque chose de bien puisse lui arriver... Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Une image de balance s'afficha à l'écran, ce qu'il dédaigna, ne faisant pas attention au fond d'écran et remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule application. Tapant un numéro au hasard, le blond, inscrivit un message banal, afin d'établir un contact. Peut-être pourrait-il s'échapper comme cela...

La réponse apparut immédiatement, tandis qu'il manquait de bondir au plafond, effrayé. Qu'est-ce que...

 _Bonjour, Quoesteur numéro trois. Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer de message afin de tenter de vous enfuir. Les seuls numéros attribués seront les Quoesteurs 1, 2, et 4. Merci de votre compréhension._

Un Quoesteur ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces choses là ? Un nom de code ou autres ? Et comment ça, il n'avait le droit d'envoyer des messages qu'aux autres membres ? Mais membres de quoi ? Est-ce que c'était un jeu ou quelque chose de ce goût-là ?

Si c'en était un, ce n'était absolument pas drôle. Il répondit immédiatement au sms, voulant en savoir un peu plus.

 _Comment ça des Quoesteurs ? Est-ce que qu'on joue à un jeu ? Est-ce que je peux avoir le numéro des autres ?_

Voilà qui lui permettrait d'échanger des informations avec ces autres joueurs, et peut-ête lui remonter le moral. Aussi... il y aurait peut-être une jolie fille parmi eux, sourit-il.

 _Non. Ces informations se méritent._

\- AAAAAH ! Evidemment ! Tout ça n'aurait pas pu être facile non ! Comment ça mériter ? Comment voulez-vous que je sache quoi faire ! Aaah, ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve ! hurla-t-il. POURQUOI JE DORMAIS ?!

Son téléphone vibra instantanément.

 _Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu dormais Quoesteur 3 ?_

Ils peuvent m'écouter ? marmonna-t-il intérieurement. Je ne dirais plus un mot... Et évidemment que je veux savoir !

Le jeune homme tapa rapidement un oui, avant d'expédier le message.

 _Tu auras un prix à payer._

Tant pis. Il paierait, tant que cela pouvait lui permettre d'avoir des informations sur une éventuelle fuite.

La réponse fusa, le prenant de vitesse.

 _Sasuke Uchiwa. Il est le seul qui peut te faire sortir. N'oublie jamais._

 **Diiiing.**

* * *

Un long couloir s'étendait devant ses yeux, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'être plongée en plein dans le monde des rêves. Elle rêvait, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle se rappelait pertinemment s'être couchée sur le sol et endormie. Et pourtant tout semblait si réel... Tellement réel... Elle marchait toujours, le long de cette allée.

Tout était sombre. Elle ne voyait rien.

Elle savait juste qu'elle devait aller au bout, qu'elle devait tout franchir pour arriver dans cette salle.

Elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait des gens à ses côtés, elle entendait leur voix. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, à cause de cette obscurité présente, mais elle les sentait, elle savait qu'ils étaient là, avec elle. Pour l'aider aussi.

Si la jeune fille se concentrait un peu, elle pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient. De quoi ils parlaient.

\- Il nous faut du courage. On peut le faire.

C'était une voix de fille, plus grave que la sienne pourtant. Mais trop cristalline pour être celle d'un garçon.

\- Tu as raison. Il ne faut pas être démoralisé, on est ensemble maintenant, on n'est plus seuls.

Cette fois-ci c'était un garçon. Une voix chaude, agréable, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être protégée... Tranquille. Elle aimait cette voix.

\- Taisez-vous alors. Nous ne devons pas faire de bruit.

Elle haissait celle-ci. Elle rappelait à la jeune fille tout un tas de mauvais souvenirs, qui lui glaçaient l'échine, et lui donnait l'impression d'être morte.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Aaah ! Celle-ci était familière. Elle la connaissait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle connaissait, cette voix. Un peu... Un peu comme un ami proche.

La lumière... Elle pouvait à présent voir la lumière tout au bout de l'allée. Une sorte de lampe... Quelque chose qui montrait la sortie, qui prouvait que c'était possible, que c'était proche.

C'était là. Juste là.

Il lui suffisait d'avancer, lentement un pas après l'autre. Prendre garde aux recommandations que lançaient la fille, se baisser, éviter un poignard fusant au dessus de leurs têtes.

C'était presque là...

Elle avançait encore, sans rien abandonner, convaincue qu'elle pouvait le faire. Oui, elle pouvait y arriver, il suffisait juste d'avoir confiance. Un pas... Deux... Encore quelque-uns et c'était gagné...

Cinq.

Quatre.

Troiiis.

Deux.

Sa main effleura lentement la lumière.

Un.

Elle la toucha entièrement.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un cri retentit bruyamment dans la pièce, tandis qu'une jeune fille pâle aux cheveux noirs et longs se redressait en sursautant. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, creusant un sillon.

\- U-un rêve... bégaya-t-elle. Rien qu'un r-r-rêve.

 **Ding.**

* * *

 **Message envoyé à 15h35 à Quoesteurs 1,2, 3 et 4.**

 _Bonjour chers joueurs. Le jeu vient de commencer, qui saura remporter le défi ?_

 _En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment._

 _END._


End file.
